Halfway House
by hakomakura
Summary: Roxas is placed in a Halfway House for troubled kids while he's waiting for a trial, along the way he meets a love sick southern boy, a drugged up ginger and a overly protected foster mother. What strange people there are in this world? AkuRoku, AkuDem AU
1. Prolouge

**When most people talk about Tifa Lockheart two words usually come up, _"that bitch"_**. So when she decided to adopt a boy she'd met one day on the street, it would be an understatement to say it was a surprise. But Tifa was a true softy at heart and when she saw a thirteen year old boy, skinny, dirty and playing guitar for his food in front of the _Veiw Café_, she couldn't walk away without doing anything. So she offered him coffee, which after a slight hesitation he accepted.

"You poor boy," she said after hearing his situation, "it's starting to get colder you know, you really shouldn't be sleeping out on the street."

"Well ma'am, believe me if I had a choice I wouldn'." He clutched the Styrofoam cup in his hands as he spoke, his nails were bitten to the quick and his fingers were red with cold.

"You don't have any family, friends?" Tifa seemed oblivious to the face that she was rubbing the boys pitiable life right in his nose, he merely shook in head in response, his too long bangs swishing in the air. "Why don't you stay with me for the night?" she offered.

"That's mighty fine of you ma'am, but I don' think I could do that. I ain't askin' for no trade here." He said, a blush crawling up his neck.

Tifa suddenly realized what he was implying and started shaking her hands back and forth erratically. "Oh no no no, I didn't mean anything like that." She calmed a little and looked him in the eyes, "I'm just offering a couch, an old wool blanket and roof for a few nights." The boy sipped his drink quietly, knitting his eyebrows together in thought.

"I don' think I should stay in some stranger's house, no offense ma'am, I just wouldn't feel comfortable, 'en all."

Tifa nodded and smiled, accepting the answer. "Well," she said standing up, "if you change you mind, you can call me or stop by my apartment." She left a card in front of him on the table, she paused a moment, "I'm sorry, but I never got your name…"

"Oh," the boy smiled, "My name's Demyx."

"No last name?" she queried.

"Don' really remember, figure it ain't important." She nodded and walked away, not realizing that she would be seeing him sooner than she expected.

* * *

A loud crack of thunder woke Tifa with a start, her room illuminating with a flash of lightning. She sat up for a moment, and then when the room darkened again she noticed her buzzer ringing madly. Stumbling slightly out of bed she wrapped her bathrobe around her self and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she croaked, pressing the intercom button.

"Demyx." A small voice said, before even thinking she pressed the button to unlock the door and opened hers as well. She grabbed a spare blanket form her closet and covered the couch in some pillows and sheets.

There was a small knock on the door a few minutes later, and she walked over opening it up. A sopping wet Demyx stood in the entryway, a guitar case in hand and a small torn backpack falling off his shoulder.

"Howdy," he said with a smile, "wasn' expect'n rain tonight."

"Come in, come in." she said, ushering him inside, closing the door behind him. She stood there a moment and they both looked like they wanted the other to do something before they should act, "oh, I'm sorry. Your probably want to get out of those clothes." She said finally.

"well…" he hesitated, "I do smell something terrible."

"Ok, go down the hall first door on the right, I'll bring some clothes." She rushed down the hall and left him to stand alone in the living room/kitchen. When she finally came back Demyx smiled, put his bags on the floor and followed her into the bathroom. "I hope these fit; an old boyfriends." She muttered the last part, "Towels in the closet shampoo and what not in the shower, ok?" he nodded, "call me if you need anything." He nodded again and she left to go start a pot of tea.

They ended up staying up all night and talking. Demyx talking about his life, and Tifa talking about hers, Demyx left the next morning promising to visit, which he did; whenever the weather turned bad he'd spend a night or two on Tifa's couch and pretty soon he just started showing up when ever the hell he wanted.

Sooner or later Tifa just adopted the kid, he practically lived with her anyway. So when Demyx was fifteen he became, Demyx Lockheart, finally getting his last name.

Though technically Demyx was her only child Tifa began to house many children, helping them until they got a permanent home, she moved into an old business, changing the offices into bedrooms, and started Twilight Home, a orphanage of some sorts.

After Demyx there was Xigbar, a raucous surfer that hadn't had the best of luck, an eye patch and the scars to prove it, he was sixteen when he arrived. Naminé was only ten when she first came, Hayner was eleven and Seifer was thirteen. Another year after that Demyx brought home Axel, but he didn't stay.

* * *

_It was past midnight, Tifa was pacing the floor, all the kids were in bed, or at least in their rooms staying quiet; but Demyx was still gone. _

_It wasn't unnatural for Demyx to go out at night, but he always came back at ten, that was the curfew she had set for him. _

_The steady beat of the rain against the window only helped Tifa's heart race, she trusted Demyx, she always had; it's the rest of the world she was apprehensive about. Biting into her thumb nail Tifa kept imagining Demys sprawled out in some dark alley, unconscious, hurt or dying. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind but she couldn't help but worry, she loved the damn kid. _

_A half hour later Demyx practically kicked down the door, Tifa jumped at the sudden noise, ready to start screaming at the boy, but something stopped her. Through the rain she could still tell, Demyx had been crying. "Tifa please," he choked, "help him." _

_It wasn't until Demyx said 'him' that Tifa noticed the slumped form cradled in Demyx's arms. Tifa ushered Demyx in, laying the unconscious boy on the couch. _

"_Jesus Demyx? What happened?" _

"_I don't know…I-I just went to go see him, at his…" Demyx stuttered, "friend's house." He was shaking slightly as he talked, Tifa doing her best to listen and check the boy for signs of injuries. "He was just lyin' there on the floor, completely out of it. I didn't know anywhere else to take him." Demyx sobbed, "he made me promise, promise not to take him to a hospital…somewhere along the way here he just passed out completely." Tifa stared at the boy, paler than any human should be, bruises all up his arms and body, she was afraid to touch him, fearing he might break. She wondered how Demyx managed to carry him, he seemed so much bigger, but he was practically skin and bone, not weighing a thing._

"_Help me carry him upstairs, he may have overdosed, we have to give his body a shock." Tifa ran upstairs, down to her shower, Demyx followed the limp boy in his arms. Tifa took him and braced his still body against the wall of the shower, turning the cold on full blast. _

"_Axel please for the love of god, wake up. Please, please." Demyx echoed, standing next to the shower watching the red head with worried eyes. _

_Suddenly Axel's eyes burst open and inhaled a large breath. He started coughing erratically, his heart was racing and he felt sick. Tifa turned off the water and let Axel sink to the ground, trying to take in his breath. She grabbed a towel from the closet and handed it to Demyx, leaving them alone for a moment._

_Demyx kneeled in front of Axel in the shower, and wrapped the towel around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Axel lay in Demyx's arms for a moment before either of them spoke. "Fuck." He said half laughing, "I thought ya died." Demyx kissed his neck and cheek, still holding the red head tightly. _

"_Jeeze Dem, you're such a drama queen." Axel said sarcastically. Demyx pulled back and looked into Axel dulled eyes. _

"_Axel, you overdosed." Demyx said seriously, brushing his thumb over Axel cheek as he spoke. "You told me you stopped; you said you wouldn' go back." Demyx sounded angry but held Axel's gaze. _

"_Come on Dem, it was just one time." Axel said with a smile that Demyx did not return. _

"_Axel, it's never just one time, ya gotta stop!" he raised his voice this time pulling away from Axel, starting to stand, but Axel grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. _

"_I promise ok?" he brushed his cold lips over Demyx, making him shiver (and not in the good way), "I promise." Axel said again before stealing another kiss. _

_Demyx lead Axel to his room, and gave him some extra clothes, then leaving him alone to change, Demyx nearly had a heart attack when he walked out of his room. Tifa stood against the opposite wall, arms crossed over her chest and a steady glare on her face. 'Jesus she's scary.' Demyx thought to himself. _

"_Demyx, we need to talk." She turned to her room, and Demyx followed hanging his head like a guilty child. _

"_Demyx," she said in a sigh sitting on her bed, Demyx stood in front of her, waiting for his punishment. "Are you…" she started then stopped her self, re-phrasing, "What is your relationship with this boy?" Demyx stuttered then muttered something under his breath. "Are you dating?" she asked; that's not exactly what Demyx would call it, theirs was a strange relationship, but he nodded the same not wanting to dig deeper into his hole. "Have you had sex?" Tifa asked as calmly as she could, Demyx's mouth dropped, his neck turned bright red and he shook his head no quickly. "How long have you known him?" _

"_Um…" Demyx thought, it really hadn't been that long, "about six months." He said quietly. _

"_How old is he?" Tifa asked an edge of worry in her voice. _

"_Eighteen." Demyx said with slight hesitation. _

"_Eighteen!" Tifa burst out, Demyx flinched away, she finally looked up at him, locking him in her gaze. "Demyx what were you thinking?" she screamed, "He's nearly four years older than you! Not to mention it's illegal." _

"_I already told you we haven' done nothing like that!" Demyx shouted back, "I'm fifteen, he's only two years and few months other than me! I'm not a kid; I know what I'm doin'." _

"_No," Tifa said, "no you don't. You may think that you do, but you're wrong what ever you're thinking." She paused and took in a breath, lowering her voice "I forbid you to see him." She said finally. _

_Demyx stared at her is shock at first then glared angrily. "This isn't some stupid fairy tale, this is my life. You can't lock me away like some fucking princess…" Tifa was about to yell again but he kept screaming. "You think because you've know me for two years you know everything about me! You stupid bitch," the room filled with silence, neither spoke. Demyx tore his gaze away and stormed out of the room, slamming her door loudly. _

_When he walked into his room, Axel was asleep in the bed, curled up like a little kitten, purring slightly. Demyx smiled down at him, slipping into his pajama's he laid down next to the red head and curled up against him. _

* * *

_When Demyx woke up, the next morning Axel was gone._

* * *

**AN: **I've been debating on posting this one for awhile now. I'm not sure if I like it or not, based on the views and comments on this one will be what determines whether or not I post it. If this is any incentive, next chapter is more Roxas, and a little more Axel.

Thanks R&R

Hako 3


	2. Orange

**Orange.** That meant nervous. There was a bit of black lining the edges. That meant miserable.

Roxas fingered the mood ring that Sora had given him all those years ago as the two women in front of him tried to act like they weren't talking about him, even though it was obvious they were.

"Such a horrible thing to happen to a child," the brunette said.

"He's been through a lot." His aunt whispered audibly. "I just can't take care of him right now, with all that's going on, plus my apartment is so small, I just can't handle a kid right now." _'Stupid selfish bitch,' _Roxas thought to him self, _'she just doesn't want to be stuck with me.'_ The two women continued to talk; Roxas touched his cheek, feeling the puffy soreness of his black eye.

"Well, I'll take good care of him, nothing to worry about." The other lady looked at him and smiled, he didn't return it. "Unfortunately," she continued as the walked up the stairs, "we can't give Roxas his own room. But he's roommate shouldn't be any trouble." Roxas walked into the room and stared.

Two beds, one on each side. The far wall was slanted down, made entirely of windows, with a balcony attached. The side of the room that seemed to be inhabited had posters all over the walls some of movies, some bands, some just people. The other side, that Roxas assumed was his, was completely bare; only a bed, sheets and pillows piled on the foot of the mattress.

Aeris smiled down at Roxas and hugged him, telling him that she'd come back to visit and that she loved him, and not to worry. Roxas nodded and pretended to pay attention, the other lady ('_Tifa was it?_') said something about dinner, that Roxas didn't bother listening to, then left.

When Roxas was finally alone he climbed onto the bare mattress and pulled the sheets over his head.

* * *

Roxas woke up to someone shaking his shoulder; he winced at the pain but tried his best to hide it.

"Hey kid." A voice called, pulling down the sheets, he was met with a pair of aqua blue eyes; aqua blue, Roxas touched his mood ring, happiness.

"I'm your new roomie, Demyx's the name…" the boy paused for a moment, "Monopoly's a game." He smiled brightly and held out his hand, which Roxas looked at apprehensively. _'Something a little strange about this one,' _Roxas thought. "You gonna give me a name, or can I call you blondie?" Demyx finally said, pulling back his hand when he realized that the younger boy wouldn't be shaking it any time soon.

"Roxas." He finally said his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Well Roxas," he drawled, "what the hell happened to yer face?" Roxas stuttered a moment, trying to think of something to say but the other beat him to it, "If you tell me that ya fell down the stairs, I'll freeze yer underwear while yhall sleep." Roxas gulped loudly and his eyes widened.

"Well…umm…" he started slowly, "My step-dad, he was an ass."

"Oh." Demyx said staying quiet for a few rare moments, then the same almost contagious smiled stretched over his face. "Well Roxas, supper's normally in an hour, need help mak'n your bed?" Roxas shifted underneath the sheets and nodded, getting out of them slowly.

Demyx pulled the sheets tight on one side while Roxas tried sloppily to pull on his with one arm. When Demyx noticed Roxas' struggle he walked to the other side and helped him. The injured boy smiled and thanked the older boy, Demyx merely nodded and wandered back to his side of the room. Blasting some music and playing air guitar on his bed.

* * *

At dinner Roxas met Hayner, who though was a little strange seemed nice all the same. Naminé was cute but quiet, and Seifer was just an ass.

Xigbar, apparently was a previous resident at Twilight Homes, but visited often. And, to Demyx's discomfort it would seem, brought his on-again-off-again beau (currently on) Luxord.

After dinner Roxas decided to skip the festivities in the common room, go straight to bed. He stripped down into his boxers and slipped under the covers; laying his head down on the pillow, he heard a knock on the door. Sure if there had been any noise to distract him, he would not have heard the light rap at the door. "Come in." he said, not willing to get out of the bed. Naminé the girl from earlier slipped into the doorway and smiled. "Hey." Roxas said, sitting up slightly.

"Hi," she whispered in return. Naminé walked over toward the bed, and sat down not meeting his eyes. They sat in silence for a moment, Roxas stared at the girl in front of him, she fidgeted slightly with her dress, and then spoke. "Does it hurt?" she said in a soft tone. Roxas looked at her confused for a moment; she looked up for the first time, at last meeting his eyes. "Your arm, does it hurt?" she asked again, brushing her fingers lightly over the plaster cast.

"Not much." Roxas said plainly. She smiled as if in approval and stood up, almost curtsying in the doorway.

"Good night, I hope you feel better." Then she left no questions about what happened, just wondering if he was ok, and then leaving.

Roxas fell back on his pillow and smiled, turning off his bed side light.

* * *

After the first day awkwardness, Roxas began to settle into his temporary home. He mainly talked to Demyx; Naminé started a habit of coming into his room before she went to sleep and they'd talk for a few minutes. Occasionally Hayner would invite him to play with him, and the other kids in the neighborhood but Roxas always turned him down. Most of the time they'd just have struggle matches anyway, with a broken wrist what use could he be.

After the first week Aeris stopped by to check on him, and give him some more clothes, and some of his other belongings, take him to the doctor and remove his cast, replacing it with a brace.

That night Roxas met Axel...sort of.

* * *

It was still dark when Roxas woke up, he was slightly disoriented. Normally once he fell asleep he was gone until Demyx shook him awake for breakfast; so when he opened his eyes to find neither the sun's morning glow nor Demyx he was slightly confused. A tapping noise came from the window and Roxas found the reason for his awakening. A bird, trying to get out of the cold, Roxas thought and rolled over ignoring it. Another moment later and the noise continued, although it was accompanied by another noise.

"Demyx!" it was muffled by the glass, but it was distinctly a voice. A loud squeak and a slight cracking, and the window was open. A blast of cold enveloped the room, and Roxas pulled his blanket tighter around himself. "Hey Dem"— the voice spoke again but was cut off by a large noise that was similar to someone falling.

Roxas turned over in his bed again, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible; all he could make out was some blurry black silhouettes.

"Fuck, that hurt." The voice spoke again, followed by a wheezing laugh.

"Uh." Roxas recognized Demyx's slurred half-asleep tone, "what the fu—Axel?"

Demyx rolled over and stared at the red head in near hysterics sitting on his floor. "Hey Demyx." The red head managed, half laughing as he spoke, "your window doesn't like me." He said breaking into another fit of laughter.

"Axel, do you know what time it is?" Demyx asked sitting up in his bed, trying to orient himself.

"Nope." Axel said simply, smacking his lips together loudly. "You s-shoulda been there tonight Dem." Axel said climbing on the bed sloppily, "fuck'n crazy shit."

"Axel, keep your voice down." Demyx said, in a whisper.

"Why?" the red head said loudly.

"'Cause people will hear ya, that's why." Axel seemed to be ignoring Demyx's words and instead started staring around the room like a curious child. "Jesus!" Demyx exclaimed, seeing the small gash on the side of Axel's forehead. "Axel, what happened? You're bleeding." Axel merely shrugged and continued smiling, his eyes half lidded; Demyx got off the bed and pulled a bandage out of his desk drawer sitting back on the bed across from Axel. He grabbed an old t-shirt and pressed it against Axel's forehead wiping away the excess blood; it wasn't nearly as bad as it looked.

"Wow Demyx," Axel said staring at the blonde as he cleaned his wound, "you're really pretty." Axel said, reaching out to touch Demyx's cheek, missing and hitting his nose instead. Demyx merely titled his head away, almost nuzzling Axel's palm, but not intentionally.

"Thanks Ax." He put the adhesive bandage against the other's forehead then sat back. "Axel," Demyx said in a sigh, "where have you been?" Axel seemed to think about the question for a moment but just smiled.

"Places. Hey Demyx, wanna make out?" He leaned close to the blonde and smiled, sloppily missing Demyx's lips and kissing his chin instead. Demyx shrugged it off and lied down in his bed. Axel climbed on top of him; straddling his waist and fingering the drawstring on his pajama bottoms, "how 'bout a blow job?"

"Axel get offa-me. Lie down and sleep off whatever ya took." Demyx said, Roxas (who was still listening to the conversation between the two, it was pointless to watch when you can't see anything) tried to keep from making any noise, he had really started to like Demyx but what was wrong with the people he hung out with? "Axel lie down!" He heard Demyx say again a little more angrily.

"You're grumpy." The other stated, "what's wrong bo?" his voice sounded sincere-ish, if it didn't have a slur in it.

"Please just go to sleep." Demyx said quietly, rolling over to look at Axel, his eyes pleaded staring into the redheads clouded ones. He brushed back Axel's hair and kissed his cheek, pulling him close like a small child, Axel nodded and curled into Demyx's form.

* * *

The second time that Roxas woke up it_ was _Demyx. The blonde woke him up as usual, telling him to get up for breakfast, he didn't feel that it was necessary to mention the still sleeping red head on the other side of the room. Roxas ignored it, thinking that if Demyx wanted to tell him something, he would eventually and pretended that he'd slept the whole night, no interruptions.

No one really talked in the morning, they were all to tired, Demyx, who would normally keep the conversations going, was still recovering from the previous night. He tried his best to think out on his own, what he was going to do with Axel.

Ever since the night that they'd met Tifa had never liked him, she blamed everything wrong about Demyx on Axel's influences, the fact that he smoked, and stayed out late, and 'that god forsaken hole through his eyebrow' she refused to let him in the house, but of course she couldn't stop Demyx from meeting him other places.

Roxas didn't know any of this, so when the red head stumbled down the stairs, sat behind Demyx and stole his coffee, Roxas nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Tifa scream.

"You freeloading bum, get out of my house!" Axel stood up defensively, still a little groggy from the night before, he stumbled backwards.

"Hey Tif, long time no see." He said innocently.

"I said get out!" she screamed again, all the kids watched in awe, too confused to talk and too scared to move. Demyx stood up and put himself in between the two, Axel hid behind him like a dog, with his tail between his legs.

"Tifa calm down." He said coolly.

"Demyx honey," she said sweetly, the undertone of her voice still harsh and her eyes still glaring at Axel. "Could you please move."

"Mom," Demyx said defiantly. Tifa stopped and starred at Demyx, he rarely if ever called her mom. She glanced at him, his face was pleading her to stop, she exhaled loudly and closed her eyes for a moment, then staring back at Demyx she waited. "He'll be gone by this afternoon, I swear, just let him have some breakfast, and then he's gone." Tifa nodded and walked back into the kitchen, Demyx sat down again, pulling Axel timidly behind him.

* * *

Roxas opted to stay downstairs for a while, to give Axel and Demyx some time to themselves, he stayed on the couch in the common room and talked to Naminé. After what he considered enough, he made his way back up the stairs, still catching the end of the conversation.

"I told you stay upstairs." Demyx's muffled voice stated angrily.

"I was hungry." Axel whined.

"You knew she was going to flip. You couldn't wait ten minutes?" there was a slight pause, Axel murmured something Roxas couldn't make out, "Stop that." Demyx screeched. And then more silence.

Roxas opted this the time to enter the room. He knocked just out of courtesy, but opened the door anyway. He nodded to Demyx and walked to his side of the room, he could feel the tenseness of the room, and tried to find a change of clothes and a towel as quickly as possible.

"Who's the kid?" Axel said, walking over toward Roxas and staring down at him, the young blonde stared back at him and tried to study his Axel's face as much as he was being studied. He had piercing green eyes, envy, Roxas thought twisting the mood ring on his middle finger, black tattoos underneath his eyes, misery, and flaming red hair, passion. "You were holding out on me Demy, he's kinda cute."

Roxas ignored the comment and made his way for the door, "I'm gonna go shower," he said to Demyx quietly, and then left the room without another word.


	3. Cloud

**By the time Roxas got back Axel was gone. **He rubbed his head once again with his towel; his shirt stuck to the small of his back, which was still slightly wet, and he pulled it up flashing his stomach as he walked in the room. Demyx was sitting on the bed, his head cradled in his hands murmuring something to himself. Roxas threw his towel on the bed and walked over to the older boy.

"Wanna talk about it?" Roxas asked Demyx jumped slightly, not noticing that Roxas had walked up to him. He ran his head through his hair and let out a breath.

"Not really; yhall wanna hear 'bout it?"

"Not really." Roxas said sitting down on the bed, Demyx held a small smile that Roxas returned. "What are you going to do today?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing really why?" Demyx raised a golden eyebrow and bit his lip.

"I'm sick of sitting around in this house. I wanna leave, see my brother." Roxas' eyes looked away from Demyx as he trailed off, fidgeting with the Velcro on his arm brace.

"Where's your brother?" Demyx asked.

"St. Agusta."

* * *

"Hey Cloud." Roxas said kneeling on the ground, brushing some frost from the grave stone in front of him. Demyx stood behind him cigarette in hand, blowing out sweet smelling smoke, mingling with a warm puff of breath. "Sorry I haven't visited, more." Roxas paused and stared at the ground, "I moved out, not that there was really any reason to stay. Aunt Aeris told me I'm moving in with Sora once the trial is over. I never really liked the Island, you know me, staying out of the sunlight, emo." Roxas half laughed, despite the tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm staying with a nice lady, Tifa, her uhh—" he paused again "son, is my roommate. He's really nice, you'd like him."

Roxas talked for a while, Demyx stood back and watched him. He talked about everyone at the house, and he even said something about Axel but not much Then he mentioned some other names that Demyx didn't recognize. Roxas stood up after and little and walked toward Demyx rubbing his eyes dry. "Good Visit?" Demyx asked, stamping out his third cigarette. Roxas nodded and started walking back toward the car, "wanna tell me 'bout him?" Demyx said wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulders.

"Cloud? Best brother I could've had."

* * *

Demyx smiled at the blonde sitting across him, they'd stopped in a coffee shop on the way home and Roxas was in the middle of telling a story about his brother.

"The entire kitchen was covered in syrup and marshmallows; it took Cloud two days to get it all out of his hair." Roxas said laughing; holding his coffee mug close to his face, when he let out a breath the steam rose and encircled his face, flushing his cheeks.

"I wish I could have seen that." Demyx said.

"I wish you could have met him." Roxas said smiling softly, pausing to take a gulp of his coffee. "Cloud was quiet, he didn't really like people. But he would've liked you."

"Ya really think so?" Demyx said starting to blush a little.

"Yeah."

"Thanks. That really means a lot Rox." Roxas smiled and raised his mug slightly before taking another swig. Demyx hesitated for a minute opening his mouth slightly as if he wanted to say something, but closed it again. "Roxas, can I ask you something?"

"Surely." Roxas said with a smile.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but…" he paused again, making Roxas nervous, "how did Cloud die?"

"Oh." Roxas stopped, and put his mug down. He looked away from Demyx and stared at the ground. "He um…" Roxas' throat grew dry and his eyes ushered tears.

"You don't have to talk about it Roxas." Demyx said again, noticing Roxas' sudden change. Roxas looked up at him and smiled, wiping away the tears.

"Thanks Demyx."

* * *

Roxas woke up with Demyx's jacket draped over him sitting in the passenger seat of Demyx's car. He sat up and looked out the window. Demyx was jogging down the stairs of an apartment building across the street. He looked to the right, wrapped his arms tighter around himself and ran toward the car. He didn't notice that Roxas was awake until he was in the car starting the engine, and holding his hands to the heater vent.

"Where are we?" Roxas said, still waking up slightly.

"Sorry, I needed to visit a friend, didn't think I'd take to long."

"Axel?" Roxas asked looking out the window.

"I worry 'bout him. Know I shouldn' but I do." Demyx watched Roxas for a few more minutes then pulled out into the street.

"There's nothing wrong with worrying about friends." Roxas murmured.

Demyx nodded and turned up the radio.

* * *

When they got back, it was later in the evening and everyone else was already at dinner. Demyx apologized and smiled sweetly at Tifa, noticing her eyebrow begin to twitch. "Roxas," Tifa called the boy's attention after they'd finished their meal, and they were putting their dishes away. "You had a call earlier, a very nice boy named Sora?" Roxas' eyes lit up almost immediately, and he started to smile. "The phones in the kitchen if you want to use it just don't stay up to late." He nodded and walked through into the kitchen picking up the phone and dialing the number that Tifa had slipped into his hand.

After a few moments of ringing a small voiced answered the phone, "Hello?" the voice questioned; Roxas smiled recognizing it immediately.

"Hey Selph, how are you?" Roxas said excitedly, bouncing on his heels as he spoke.

"Woxas!" she said, with the lisp of a young child, "I'm so'cited! Mommy says that you gonna wive wif us!" Roxas started laughing into the phone and nodded his head, realizing that, that wouldn't alert her he responded,

"Yeah, I am." She rejoiced into the phone, but Roxas interrupted her, "but not for a few months yet." He said solemnly.

"O'tay!" she said cheerfully.

"Selphie is Sora there?" The young girl, made a small squeak and Roxas heard some shuffling and a few mumbled whispers,

"Rox?" Sora's peppy voice answered the phone.

"Hey, you called?" Roxas asked trying his best to ebb away the feeling in his gut.

"Yeah, Roxas how are you?"

"Oh, that's all you wanted to know? I'm doing fine So. The kids here are really nice, my room mate is awesome." Sora's rich laugh filled the phone line.

"That's wonderful, I can't wait till you come down her, school will be out soon so you don't have to worry about starting in the middle of the school year."

"Good, I'd hate to be the new kid."

"Well either way you slice it, it's still cake." Sora said. Roxas raised a brow but decided not to question his cousin strange metaphor; instead he just laughed softly and went along with it.

* * *

Roxas finished his phone call about an hour later and ran upstairs happy for one of the first times in a long time. He knocked lightly on the door, just to make sure and stepped in. He looked around the room, and nodded to Demyx who was half out on the balcony shivering in his thin jacket, finishing a smoke. When he was done he stumbled back in spraying on some extra cologne. "Hey kid, who was on the phone?" He asked starting to fix his hair up again.

"My cousin, I'm going to live with him when I get out of here." Roxas said happily Demyx nodded and slicked on some eyeliner lightly. "You're going somewhere?" Roxas asked after watching him a few moments more.

"Yeah. I'm going to club."

"So you're going to sneak out?" Roxas asked intrigued.

"No, she thinks I'm just gonna visit Axel probably."

"Well are you?"

"Yeah, but just don't tell her I'm going to a club. She'll flip a shit." Roxas nodded and went back to his own bed, he lay down. After a moment Roxas sat up to ask Demyx something but he was already gone.

A light knock was at the door and Roxas told them to come in, his heart slowing slightly when it was only Naminé. He scooted over on his bed and left room for her to sit down as he usually did but Naminé didn't sit. The small blonde stood by the foot of the bed and muttered something softly under her breath.

"What?" Roxas asked confused.

"C-can… I sleep with you tonight?" Naminé blushed and looked down her bangs covering her pink cheeks. "Just… lay with you. My bed is cold." She mumbled.

"Sure Nami." Roxas pulled back the blanket enough for her to get under, when she'd settled in, Roxas moved closer to her and smiled softly. "Good night" he whispered, shutting off the light.

* * *

Demyx stamped out his cigarette and walked to the front of the long winding line that had formed outside _Oblivion, _one of the most popular night clubs in town. He tapped the bouncers shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey Xiggy, let me in will ya?" Xigbar smirked at him.

"Demyx y'know I'm not supposed to do that. You have to wait in line like all the other nice people." This only ensued in Demyx pouting, and making a soft whining noise. Xigbar rolled his eyes and unclipped the rope that was blocking off the entrance. The blonde boy smiled and headed in.

"Thanks Xiggy, I'll save yhall a dance." He shouted over his shoulder as he ran into the loud club, immediately bouncing to the music. After a few moments of roaming around the outskirts of the crowd, Demyx shimmied his way through to the other side. He spotted Axel sitting in a small lounge set up in the back, a few chairs and sofas off in the back where the music was dulled. He frowned slightly when he noticed that Marluxia was there as well but tried not to show it.

"Demy! C'mere, have some it's fucking awesome shit." Axel said holding out a half smoked blunt to Demyx. He shook his head in reply sitting down across from them.

"You know I don't do that Axel, I'll stick with destroying my lungs, not my brain cells too." Axel broke out in wheezy giggles and took another hit before passing it to the person next to him. Marluxia watch amused, he always loved to see his clients enjoy their product.

Marluxia never used to be around Axel so much, but the past few weeks he had been. Demyx hated Marluxia, anytime there was a chance of getting Axel clean or have him stay in one place for awhile, the damned man would draw him back in with some new fascinating drug. Demyx hated him with every bone in his body, he was pretty sure that Axel was living with Marluxia now, because he had no where else.

While Demyx thought, the man of his disgust pet Axel's cheek softly, the redhead dazily looking at him, his eyes half lidded. "Good boy." Marluxia mumbled under his breath, leaning in and kissing him deeply. Marluxia didn't try to mess with most of his clients, '_got in the way of business'_ he would say, but for some reason he had a strange fascination with Axel and liked to toy with him when he could. Demyx turned away grimacing and went to go sit at the bar instead of watching the disgusting act.

The reason that he had come to the bar in the first place was to see Axel, and now he was getting used by his drug dealer, and Demyx was sitting at the bar alone.

"What happened to my dance?" A snarky voice said from behind him. Demyx smiled slightly and turned around. "I just got off my shift, so I came in to find you."

"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to dance anymore Xig." Demyx mumbled as the other pushed him into the middle of the floor.

"Well, I can't dance for shit so you better enjoy this." He said starting to bob to the music awkwardly. Demyx smiled slightly and nodded, laughing softly at his strange movements before starting to dance around himself. Unlike Xigbar, Demyx was smooth and swayed with the music perfectly, stepping a little closer he began to dance against Xigbar if not with him. Xigbar smiled and moved back against him the best he could, looking into Demyx's crystal eyes. The blonde smiled getting more into the music he moved closer to Xigbar, his arms wrapping around Xigbars neck loosely. The elder didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care because Xigbar just smirked and accepted the closeness. Demyx leaned closer to Xigbar kissing him hesitantly. Xigbar finally seemed to come into reality and pushed him back looking at him worried. "Demyx, don't do that."

Demyx frowned and tried to kiss him again only getting pushed away harder this time. "Don't, you're just upset, you don't really mean this."

"No… no. Please Xigbar, I do. I've always wanted this from you, but you don't notice me. I have you to myself now and… and I won't ruin this moment!" Demyx waited a moment and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck again. Kissing him softer this time. Xigbar didn't pull away, his rough lips moved against Demyx's slowly, his hand running through the blonde's soft locks. "I love you…" Demyx whispered against his lips.

* * *

**AN: **So here's chapter three. A bit more on Roxas' past and some drama for little ol' Demyx. So Chapter three will be here soon, just a tad more editing and then it'll be up there.

* * *

Preview for next chapter: Roxas' past and Demyx's thoughts.


	4. This Cold House

**The house was cold, and every noise reverberated loudly. **Roxas walked inside, coming home an hour earlier from struggle practice, he kicked his shoes off by the door and set his book bag down by them.

A year earlier Roxas' mother had died in a car accident and he was left with his older brother and their stepfather, Sephiroth. Roxas never liked his stepfather, and wasn't ever sure why his mother had married the older man. She never like to be alone and when his father left she didn't wait long to start dating again, within a short year and a half she was re-married and the brooding, terrifying man began to live with them.

In the end Roxas guessed that it was better to be with a man that his mother loved then to live with a man that despised you. He didn't remember much of his father, but what he did remember sent shivers of anger coursing through his body. He always told Roxas that he was a mistake, that they were all fine, just the three of them. Cloud was enough to love, but when he came around; all his mother's love was displaced to her boys. His father hated him, he was jealous and never left a moment to relieve Roxas's mind of this fact. He was a mistake, and he stole his mother's love from the person she should truly love. So in the end, Sephiroth was better. But…

After his mother's accident Sephiroth changed. He wasn't ever loving toward the boys, they weren't his own, but he was still polite and he listened if they wanted to talk; he _tolerated_ them. The first thing Roxas noticed was the drinking. He understood at first, everyone deals with grief in different ways, but it got worse. Instead of having a whiskey when he would think of his lost wife, he began to drink throughout the day, by the time Roxas got back from school he'd be passed out on the couch some times, or stumbling around upstairs mumbling about old memories to himself. The second thing that Roxas noticed was the violence. Sephiroth's temper grew short and he began to yell more, for insignificant reasons.

Sephiroth also began to hit him.

Nothing, to bad he kept telling himself the first time was an accident, he got in Sephiroth's way and he got a black eye. Sephiroth didn't apologize, but he felt bad and avoided him for days. A few weeks later it happened again and he was sure Sephiroth meant it. In stead of getting in his way, Sephiroth looked for him, found him in his room and grabbed him by the collar. Roxas tried to stay calm, not to provoke him at all as his stepfather slammed him against the wall yelling at him for stealing his mother's love. _'Just like dad…' _Roxas would think with resentment.

After that everything was different. Roxas was starting to get bruises on his back, Sephiroth would shove him to the side as he walked by and Roxas would just mutter something like, "sorry sir, I hadn't realized I was in your way," And move on.

Cloud was overprotective of him, and it didn't take him to long to notice the bruises. Roxas told him he'd fallen, wasn't paying attention one day but the second time it happened Cloud wasn't as stupid.

"He's upset, of course he would be. I don't mind if he blows off some of his steam on me, it won't last much longer." Cloud frowned at his brother's explanation. He was even more upset when it didn't stop.

That day when Roxas came home he was relieved. Sephiroth had finally given up, and gotten over his phase. Roxas was happy, maybe it was good he had told Cloud, Sephiroth respected him more because he was older and maybe he'd finally realized what he had been doing.

Roxas was thinking of just this, the final peace that was in their house now when he climbed the stairs to the upper floor of their house. Roxas tossed off his jacket in the doorway of his room and went to the bathroom. When he came out a soft noise from Cloud's room caught his attention, Cloud was supposed to be at work, he didn't remember him being sick, maybe someone was in his room.

Roxas knocked softly and with no response he opened the door of Cloud's room, he stood in the doorway and his heart dropped in his chest and he screamed.

* * *

Roxas sat up in bed, his heart was pounding and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The same feeling of horror and panic and pain filled him. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he clutched his chest trying to calm himself. Roxas looked up across the room he saw a dark figure looming over Demyx in his bed.

"No…" he gasped getting up and running to the other side of the room pushing the figure from his roommate, "get off him!" he screamed, holding his arm afterward, his wrists still hurting from the break.

"Roxas? What the fuck?" Demyx looked at him shocked almost angry, pulling the sheet over his bare chest. The figure that he had shoved onto the floor sat up slowly, holding his head frowning.

"Dem, maybe I should go..." The gruff voice of Xigbar came from the floor.

"No! Xig, stay… please." Roxas could hear the desperation in his voice and suddenly felt terrible. He thought that Demyx was getting hurt, not even the possibility of him wanting the other man on him had passed his mind.

"I'm sorry… Demyx I thought something else… don't stop on my account." Demyx smiled and nodded at him patting the bed beside him for Xigbar.

"No, it's okay." Xigbar looked down grabbing his shirt, his voice becoming lower. "Luxord is probably concerned anyway."

The second that Luxord's name left Xigbar's lips Demyx melted. His eyes dulled and he looked down. The blonde frowned and grabbed a random shirt from the floor and slipped it over his head walking to the balcony climbing out to smoke. Xigbar blushed, "what'd I say?" he asked Roxas confused.

"Maybe mentioning your boyfriend in front of the boy who loves you, just after you had a seriously hot make out session… but I'm just guessing that is…"

"Should I talk to him?" Xigbar stood up but hesitated, waiting for Roxas' decision. When the blonde shook his head lightly, Xigbar nodded and pulled his hair back in a loose pony tail, then left.

Once the pirate was gone Roxas grabbed the comforter from Demyx's bed and stepped out onto the balcony. Demyx was leaning against the wall, his head tilted back and his eyes closed tight the light gray smoke from his cigarette floating to the sky. The moon moved from behind the dark clouds in the sky and Roxas saw the glistening tears that were silently slipping down Demyx's cheeks. Roxas felt his heart stop and drop to his stomach, Demyx was in such pain.

"I told him I loved him…" Demyx choked out after a moment, glancing down at Roxas and smiling condescendingly. "He didn't say it back… but he didn't push me away either. I guess I just thought… y'know he loved me back." Demyx took another long drag of his clove cigarette and then let out a sob, a puff of smoke covered his face and when it finally dissipated he was completely gone. Roxas' heart ached for his friend and he pulled him down, sitting on ground he wrapped them both in the blanket. "Roxas… tell me what to do."

Roxas shook his head, and hugged him close. "No, you need to decide for yourself, but I'll help you." Roxas smiled and took off his mood ring slipping it onto Demyx's finger, he looked at him confused but Roxas told him to wait. "you'll see…" he said softly and the color began to change. "You're scared Demyx." He gestured to the purple tint of the ring. "What are you scared of?"

* * *

Xigbar walked into his apartment and into the kitchen. The microwave clocked blared in the blackness, and rubbed his face in his fault. It was past two and he was supposed to get home from work at one. There was no noise coming from the bedroom, which was a good thing he thought, taking a quick swig from the milk carton he headed to bed.

Luxord was splayed out on the bed snoring softly, not enough so that you could hear it from another room. Xigbar sat on the edge of the bed and started to pull his hair into a loose braid. He'd never let anyone see his hair like this, and would kill Luxord if he told a soul; but he found early on that this was the way to keep it from strangling him in the middle of the night. It also helped it from getting knotted. So back off if he really wanted to be a dirty gross guy he'd either buzz his head, or not care, and then be a knotted mess. And regardless of whether you got the chance with him, he's still a good piece of eye candy, so thank god he was braided his hair before bed.

After his mini beauty session Xigbar pushed Luxord over in the bed a little and laid down, the brit groaning slightly and laying against him. "What's the bloody time?" he slurred keeping his eyes closed. Xigbar sighed pulled the blanket over him.

"It's late, go back to sleep."

Luxord nodded and feel back asleep almost instantly snoring softly on his chest, Xigbar staying awake for sometime after.

* * *

Naminé was the first to wake up. After a small struggle, Roxas managed to bring the distraught Demyx back into his bed, he sat with him for a while to comfort him and when the elder boy feel asleep Roxas crawled back into bed with Naminé roughly around four in the morning. She had noticed that something had gone wrong in the middle of the night, so she told Tifa to let them both sleep through breakfast; this of course elicited some worry from the woman and she didn't let Demyx sleep past noon.

"Demyx sweetie, wake up." She gently touched his shoulder to get him up, petting back his bangs when he rolled over with a groan.

"What time is it Tif?" he asked groggily sitting up.

"It's nearly twelve thirty, now would you mind telling me what the hell you were doing last night?" It would be strange, from the outside perspective to see Demyx now coil back slightly in fear, because from the untrained eye Tifa was, still talking in her sweet innocent voice, just asking a question that every parent would want to know. But the thing with Tifa, she was not every parent and when she asked this innocent question, her eyebrow twitched in a way that would send shivers down anyone's spine. Demyx spine did so as he answered nervously.

"I went to see Xigbar at the club last night, I got home before twelve don' worry, Xiggy came by for a bit, and then left around one. I didn't do any drugs, sleep with anyone or let any strangers dance flirt and or touch me in any way more than a handshake. I was just upset, so I stayed up late I'm not sick or hung over or on any form of drugs." Demyx sighed after his pleading speech and looked at Tifa. She looked him dead in the eyes (most likely checking to see if they were blood shot) and then finally nodded.

"Okay… but you were upset why? Did that no good Axel do anything?" she was about to get up and get her shot gun, or it looked like it, when Demyx shook his head and waved his hands madly. "No, no, no… I barely saw Axel, it was a freak accident to run into him… maybe. But I didn't barely say two things to him. I was just upset cause… well…" he trailed off. He looked up at Tifa her arms firmly crossed over her chest and her brow set sternly. "I sort of confessed some feelings for Xigbar, I really do lo-… like him Tif, but he's still got Luxord in his life so he turned me down. Roxas helped me feel better though, I mean I still feel a twang in my stomach and it's all knotted but I stopped cryin' least." He said hopefully.

"My baby boy!" Tifa gasped and hugged him tight, shoving him into her full chest. "How could he do something so horrible, you're ten times better than that filthy Brit, no comparison." Demyx blushed and pulled away.

"Thanks, but that ain't exactly your choice now is it? I told 'em, he knows what I feel. And he'll have to deal with it." She nodded and pet his cheek sympathetically.

"Yes, well that's that for now I guess. Would you like some breakfast? I can pop the pancakes back into the microwave, or put a bagel in the toaster? Anything you need." Demyx shook his head solemnly and stood up.

"Nah… I'll just shower. I think I'll stay in today, clean up the place a bit eh?" with a forced smile he left the room to the bathrooms and headed to a shower. As soon as the water started to run his eyes watered up again and he was sobbing. He could only imagine what he looked like, the pain that was on his face for Tifa to react that way. Normally she would say she was sorry, but he should suck it up and get over it, end of conversation. But she really had cared, she was truly sorry and she was hurting for him, wanting to help him, she really did.

'_What are you scared of?'_ Demyx replayed Roxas' words from the previous night. What was he scared of? He didn't know.

* * *

Roxas was sitting quietly on the bottom of the steps outside _Twilight Home_. He'd been sitting on the couch while everyone watched TV or played games on the floor but Naminé had called him to come outside with her, and get some of the fresh air. Although to Roxas, it didn't seem very fresh. The noise from the city bustle was keeping anything from being calm and the stench of fish markets, bus exhaust and sewers all seemed to waft his way. Naminé sat across the stoop from him, sketching lightly with a pencil looking up every so often and concentrating on his face, then back down and copying it to paper.

She hadn't really asked Roxas to come outside so she could draw him, but he was so concentrated on staring into nothing that she was captivated by him. "hold that pose…" she said more sternly than he'd ever heard anything and didn't dare to look over at her to know what she was doing; hearing clearly the scratch of graphite against the grain of the paper.

Roxas didn't mind not moving, in fact he loved it. Most of the time he didn't move, and people would ask why he just sat there, why he didn't play with the other boys, or want to have conversations with anyone. Now he had a reason; because he was a subject, being carved into stone, somewhat.

Roxas liked Naminé, he really liked being around her. And when he wasn't he wanted to be, but not the way most would think. If he had told Demyx he like Naminé no doubt the blonde would get all cutesy and ask him if he'd like to set up at date on the terrace or something as equally embarrassing. No, he liked Naminé but there was something about the feelings that they shared, he was sure. So there he sat on the stoop of his temporary home, while_ his_ Naminé sketched him on paper.

* * *

Demyx pulled himself out from under the water when it grew frigid and wrapped a towel loosely around his waste, walking to his bedroom. When he got there, a small stack of fresh hotcakes were sitting on a small tray along with some milk, and a dose of aspirin for the oncoming migraine that was sure to hit. Demyx smiled slightly for Tifa thinking of him, but couldn't think to stomach any food.

He popped the two pain killers and swallowed dryly, laying back on his bed still just in a towel unsure of what to think, do or say he drifted off with one phrase repeating over and over in his head. _'What are you afraid of?'_

* * *

**AN: **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's sort of a transition chapter. I like Xigbar though, he'll definitely be getting a larger roll.

* * *

Preview for next Chapter: The trial starts, and Roxas finds a way to escape some of his pain.


	5. Ghosts of the Past

**Purple.** But it was dark, and Roxas' hand was shaking. He was terrified. In a few moments he would have to face the day had been haunting his dreams. The man that had torn apart his family, that thing that cursing and blaming for all that had gone wrong. It would be over soon though, all he had to do was say what he saw, what had happened and then he could leave. That was it. That's what he kept telling himself.

Naminé held his hand tight and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It'll be okay, right Nami?" She nodded on his shoulder and muttered a soft. "yes." Aeris sat across from them watching quietly. She had to be there to represent Roxas' temporary guardian, though she'd barely seen him twice in the past week. If anyone should have come it should have been Tifa, but technically she wasn't supposed to be watching Roxas. According to the court he was still living in Aeris' condo in the city. Naminé had insisted on going, seeing how nervous Roxas was in the morning. As soon as she suggested coming he calmed.

They sat outside the courtroom waiting for a bailiff to escort him in so he could testify. Roxas twisted his ring nervously; the color wasn't changing, if anything it was getting darker as the warm pads of his fingers ran over it nervously.

The doors that led from the courthouse jail opened and a dark raged figure stepped out into the synthetic lit room. Roxas stiffened and tried not to look, before he even let his eyes glance that way he knew what, or rather who was standing at the end of the hall.

The orange jumpsuit looked odd on Sephiroth's tall elegant frame, and his gaunt face looked even stranger. Being locked in a cell for the past months had given him dark circles under his eyes and the sure lack of nutrition from any prison meal had sunken his cheeks in. But Roxas recognized his crazed face and his knowing smirk. No doubt in his mind that this man was still something to fear. Naminé held to his hand tighter and tried to keep him calm. "Nothing to fear, it will very soon be a memory, and a memory cannot harm you." She whispered into his ear in her meek voice, never shaking or showing any doubt.

Sephiroth's head rose and he looked around the room, his maiko eyes scanning the room and resting on Roxas in the far corner. The escorts that were watching him were discussing something with the bailiff and didn't notice when he shuffled a few feet away to get closer to Roxas.

"Hello boy…" he said the words sounding weird coming from his chapped lips, in the same graceful voice that he had always held, nothing on the inside had changed. Roxas refused to look up. His body was shaking and his hand clenched Naminé's so tight that his ring was leaving a small indent in his skin. "Have you spoken to your Mother… because Mother talks to me." The corner of his lips upturned into a sadistic smirk as he let out a horrible laugh. "Mother loves me… not you."

Roxas looked up at him for the first time, his head was tilted to the side and his eyes wide with wonder. The long silver tresses that he had always taken pride in had fallen from his shoulder, and hung loosely almost to the floor. With his shoulders slumped he lost almost five inches from his towering height. "Did you hear me boy? Mother loves me…" his broken lips stretched across his teeth as he spoke.

"Shut up…" Roxas muttered under his breath, Naminé holding tighter to him.

"You hear me…" Sephiroth hissed out, "she loves me… not you, and not your stupid. Dead. Brother."

"You bastard!" he shouted standing up Naminé holding him back. The guards looked up at Roxas' outburst and ran to the other side of the room grabbing Sephiroth by the shoulders pulling him back. Sephiroth didn't struggle against their restraint but his body shook with wild laughter as they pulled him away. Roxas stood, still shaking with anger and fear he muttered every insult he could under his breath but nothing could even begin to compare to the hatred and anger that filled his veins.

Roxas feel to his knees and covered his face sobbing, Aeris and Naminé kneeling at his side both trying to calm him. Naminé's warm breath was in his ear again trying to console him with her strange words but no noise could over power Sephiroth's frantic laughter.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Roxas woke up every muscle in his body ached, he sat up slowly. Failing the first time he tried again and looked around the room. Naminé was on the other side of the room looking at some of the books on Demyx's shelf. When she heard him groan softly she looked up and smiled, walking quickly to be at his side. She hugged him close and kissed his cheek, "oh Roxas…" she breathed out as she held him.

"What happened? I don't remember—" Roxas began to speak but Naminé hushed him and shook her head.

"You fainted after you saw…" she stopped seeing the panic to start to set into him again and pet his cheek. "you fainted." She said simply and continued to pet his cheeks, trying to warm him again, and make the color come back in his skin.

"So… no trial?" he said quietly.

"No, they let you leave. They are going to try and have the trial without you."

"So I have to stay here longer?" he asked sadness filling his eyes as he looked at his ring. It was a murky gray as he thought of being away from Sora for much longer.

"Would that be so bad?" she asked lifting his chin so he was looking into her eyes. Her sad expression made him realize what she clearly already had. Finally leaving would mean that he would leave her and Demyx as well. His ring turned black as he frowned, either way he would be separated from someone he loved.

* * *

Axel climbed clumsily over the ladder that led to Demyx's balcony and stumbled slightly. He waited a moment until he had gained good footing then strutted to the blonde's window. He pressed his face close to the dirty glass and looked in. No Demyx, but he opened the window anyway, he'd wait for him.

Axel didn't notice until he already somersaulted through the window and onto the floor that the blonde from before was sitting in his bed. He wasn't asleep though, in fact he was staring at Axel with some sort of shock. Flashing his normal cocky grin Axel got up and brushed some of the dirt from his jeans. "What no applause?" he said while walking over to Roxas's bed.

The blonde had asked Naminé to let him be alone for a while as he felt the feeling of depression creep upon him, and almost as soon as she left he was met with Demyx's friend.

"Where's the hick?" he asked pointing back to Demyx's bed.

"I don't know… I just woke up a little ago."

"Oh really? You have that ravished look about ya." He smiled ruffled Roxas' already messy hair. Axel sat down next to him and smiled, Roxas wasn't quite sure why, but he felt comfortable around Axel today more than he ever had been. Maybe it was because they were alone and he'd already met him once so they're was no pressure to talk or impress anyone, or maybe it was because the redhead was sober this time; either way Roxas was fine being around him. He twisted his mood ring and looked down, a shade of purpling blue filled it like he'd never seen before. A lighter blue meant calm, and a darker blue, like the color of Demyx's eyes meant happiness, but this was purple so that would mean one of those two would be mixed with a pink, love, or a red, passion, both of which Roxas was sure he was not feeling. He looked away from the ring and ignored it.

Axel watched him a moment then stood back up, "well if you don't mind, I'm gonna stand out for a smoke while I wait for blondie." Axel smirked at him and walked back out onto the roof, lighting a cigarette. Roxas looked down a moment then got from his bed and threw on his jacket. He slipped on his sneakers and stepped out onto the roof, Axel looked at him confused but didn't question him.

"That's supposed to relieve stress right?" he asked, gesturing to Axel's hand that held the cigarette loosely.

"Yeah, that's what they say." He smirked and held out his hand, "like to test the theory?"

Roxas nodded and took the cigarette from his hand, positioning it awkwardly between his fingers and then holding it to his lips. Trying his best to mock what he'd seen in movies Roxas took in a large breath his lungs filling with a burning smoke. He tried to let it out slowly but before he was done his body betrayed him and he let out a hacking cough. Axel laughed at him and took the cigarette back. "You don't always get it your first time, practice kid. Just like everything else." Roxas nodded held his hand out against despite the burning he still felt in his throat. "Take two." Axel chuckled handing it back to him.

The second time Roxas took a drag he didn't feel as bad a burn, though it was definitely still there. He closed his eyes and let the smoke slowly trail from his lips, not coughing at all this time. Roxas was finally content, he felt his shoulders slump and his muscles become less tense. His cheeks flushed with sudden warmth and he smiled, everything was getting a little better.

The serene moment to himself was ruined when he felt a something rough brush against his lips. Roxas opened his eyes, being met with a flash of bright green. He stepped back and covered his mouth. "What are you doing?" he asked frowning.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Axel smiled and took back his cigarette.

"What about Demyx?"

Axel frowned, "we're not exclusive. Don't tell me you think I'm stupid enough to think he was faithful to me." He said with a harsh tone.

"Maybe he would be if you weren't such an asshole." Roxas hissed.

"Demyx ditched me years ago, ever since he got all warm and fuzzy for Xigbar." Axel glared at something in the distance and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Demyx loves you; he'd do anything for you. What are you talking about?" Roxas looked at Axel confused, grabbing the cigarette again. Axel sighed and took out another from his pocket lighting it. Roxas smiled in triumph and took slow short drags.

"He takes care of me if I show up in his window, but if I got killed in and left in the gutter, he wouldn't notice." Axel choked slightly and shivered. "No ones ever stuck with me, why should he be any different."

Roxas frowned and tossed the butt of his cigarette to the ground. "Show me where you live." He said quietly looking up at Axel. The redhead looked at him surprised, his sparkling eyes wide. Roxas smiled and grabbed his hand walking him to the side of the roof, to where the ladder was.

* * *

When Demyx came back to the room, no one was there. He didn't really notice at first, assuming Roxas was at his trial, or in Naminé's room, but when the small girl came in with a tray of lunch for him and dropped it to the floor he had a feeling her should have noticed that Roxas was supposed to be home. "Where is he?" she gasped, her tiny voice scared.

"Roxas?" he asked, "he isn't with you?" Demyx scratched the back of his head confused.

"No… he was here an hour ago, I let him have some time to himself. What did you do?" she growled, showing anger for the first time that Demyx had ever seen.

"Nothing… I just got home." His voice was softer like he was trying to defend his explanation, almost cowering before her.

"Where is he? He wouldn't go anywhere alone." She bit her lip nervously, "I'll tell Tifa."

"No!" Demyx grabbed her quickly, "are you crazy, she'll kill us—er she'll kill me. Let's go look for him." Demyx grabbed his jacket again and started to put it on.

"No, I don't want to go anywhere with you." She muttered.

"Okay, I'll look for Roxas myself then."

* * *

"This is it?" Roxas looked around amazed, the way that Demyx had described Axel's situation Roxas was expecting some run down apartment that was barely standing. But Roxas was standing in a penthouse, the entire placed was furnished with expensive furniture and it was covered with plants. "You live _here_?" Roxas said amazed, Axel smirked and grabbed two beers handing one to the teen.

"No, not really. This is Marluxia's place, but he let's me crash here, see my own key and everything." He smiled swinging the small silver cut of metal around his finger.

"No shit." Roxas said under his breath sitting down on the couch and looking around. Axel smiled and sat next to him putting his around him on he back of the couch behind the smaller blonde.

"So… you're here, what did you want to do?"

"I have no idea." Roxas said, he cracked open his beer and took a sip grimicing. "How can you drink that?" he frowned.

"You get used to it." Axel mumbled and leaned over to kiss Roxas' neck softly. Roxas stiffened slightly and pulled back.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doin' what?" he leaned over and stroked the blonde's cheek. Roxas shook his head softly forgetting his question as Axel's envy green eyes moved closer. "Tell me something Roxas…" the redhead's thin lips were moving dangerously close to Roxas's own, his warm breath hitting him and the taste of cigarettes and beer floated toward him. Roxas closed his mouth to block out the taste and licked his lips, just noticing now they were dry, "have you ever been… kissed?" the way Axel drew out the word it took him a moment to realize that it was a question, immediately the thought overtook him and he feel from the strange trance that he was under.

Blushing and muttering under his breath, Roxas pulled back slightly, only to sink into the couch cushions more. "W-well…" he stuttered. "On the balcony earlier…" he said quietly.

Axel immediately started to chuckle and pulled away, taking a swig of the beer. "Are you shitting me?" he let out another bark of laughter. "That wasn't even a fucking kiss, it was…" he paused contemplating what to call the act that they had committed earlier. "that was a peck, barely qualifies."

"Oh…" Roxas frowned and looked down, "no then."

"Mm…" the redhead smirked playing with one of the loose spikes that was hanging in front of his face. "wanna real one?" he smirked watching the other chew his plush pink lip with his teeth. Roxas fiddled with his ring and glanced down at the pink color. "That's pretty, what is it?" Axel took his hand and pressed his fingers against the ring to get a better look at it. He smiled at Roxas and when he pulled away there were definite dark red blotches were his fingers had touched.

"It's nothing… something I got from my cousin awhile back."

"Why did you want to come here?" Axel said, not really listening to his response.

"Because… I hate it there. It's so fucking, it's depressing. Especially when Dem isn't there." Axel nodded and smiled at him. Sliding one finger under his chin, Axel pulled Roxas closer and pressed their lips together. He held the others face in his hands gently and kissed him slowly pushing the others lips apart Axel deepened the kiss.

Roxas flinched slightly when he heard the front door open, Axel merely moved down to his neck placing small kisses down his collarbone. "Axel…" Roxas whispered, "Who's that?" Axel pulled back and looked up at the man standing above them watching with a sadistic smile across his lips.

"Marluxia, I brought a friend home, do you mind?"

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys, I know I haven't written, or really updated this forever! I'm so sorry but my life has ben crazy this year! I'm going to college can you believe that? Cause I can't. Anyway, hopefully because all the hard decision making is over and done with I'm going to have more time to write and I promise that this story will not get left in the dust, I am determined to finish it. Thanks everyone who was loyal enough to wait for this update, you get a special prize which is yet to be announced.

* * *

Preview for Next Chapter: Roxas can't handle Marluxia and Axel's relationship and Demyx continues his search.


End file.
